


Ponytail Problems

by suisseconfiture



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Laver Cup, RIP, Teamwork, dedicated to stef's ponytail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisseconfiture/pseuds/suisseconfiture
Summary: Stefanos' hair likes to destroy elastics, but he still needs his ponytail.Only Team Europe can help him.





	Ponytail Problems

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun short little thing from an idea i had, not great but i hope you lot enjoy it xx

Sometimes, Stefanos hated his hair almost as much as he took pride in it.

Right now, he wanted to take a pair of scissors and chop it all off himself.

Five elastics and each of them broke when he was trying to put his hair up.

He didn't have a choice other than to go to his teammates for help.

They sat together during lunch and Stef expressed that he needed help with his hair.

Roger offered to help first.

It made sense, he had daughters and probably had to deal with their hair. 

Surely this wouldn't be so difficult.

He separated his hair and started tying the elastic. 

All seemed to be well.

Until it suddenly became tangled in his mess of curly hair. 

"Uh," Roger mumbled, now trying to get it out. "Okay, so-" 

Stefanos could feel him tugging on his hair and it was hurting. "Please don't tell me it's stuck again."

Rafa looked between them, trying not to let out a laugh. 

"Let's just say, I can't get it out." Roger said, stepping away as he looked at the tangled mess he'd created with hands raised. 

"I do it, I do it." Rafa quickly spoke, taking Roger's place as he began trying to find the lost elastic. 

Once he did, he snapped it and pulled it out. 

"I didn't realise it was so hard to deal with my hair." Stef thought aloud, feeling the Spaniard trying to section it off as Roger had.

The Greek handed him another elastic from his pocket, but the second he stretched it to start tying; it snapped in half.

"Okay, maybe I can no do it." 

Two teammates down.

"Sascha, help him out." Roger spoke as he gestured towards Stef, who was looking a bit frustrated. 

"I suck at doing my own hair, how would I help someone else?"

When Roger raised an eyebrow, Sascha huffed before walking over. 

He got an elastic and started to tie it. 

Just like Rafa, it broke halfway through and Stefanos had to suffer through it being ripped out. 

"Can't you just leave it down? Or cut it?" Sascha asked going to sit back down. 

"I'm getting it cut some other time, it's annoying when it's all in my face."

The German shrugged his shoulders as though to say 'it's not my problem'. 

"Roberto, you're married. Can't you tie ponytails?" Fabio joked as he took a mouthful of pasta. 

Roberto blinked a few times before getting up. "I don't usually but I can try." 

"Be my guest." Roger responded. 

As much as he tried to be gentle, Roberto unintentionally pulled at Stef's hair hard enough to make his eyes water. 

Fabio got up and swatted his hands away. "You're doing it wrong, you're doing it wrong. Let me show you." 

While he was gentler, the elastic still ended up snapping like all the other ones. 

"Maybe you should just put all of it up instead of half-up, Stef. I don't think it'll work otherwise." Thomas suggested as he gave Stef a few pats on the back.

"That's admitting defeat..." 

Both Roger and Rafa started laughing at that, but Stefanos was being serious. 

Bjorn had been with them earlier, but had disappeared for a few minutes.

He came back with Domi not too far behind. 

"Domi, think you can help Stefanos with his ponytail problem?" Sascha asked, a hint of a smirk on his face. 

Dominic looked over at him, then at Stef before nodding. "Sure." 

Instead of yet another elastic, Bjorn handed him a proper hair tie. 

In a sense, Stef looked grateful as he felt Domi's fingers running through his hair. 

He tied it very simply, tightening it until it was secure before giving him a pat on the shoulder. 

"All done." 

Everyone looked quite surprised, and a triumphant smile overtook Domi's face. 

"Who would've thought- do you help Kiki or something?" Fabio asked.

Domi shrugged. "Not usually, I just use common sense." 

He glanced at Sascha when he said that, seeing him laughing. 

"King Domi! Far superior to us peasants." Fabio announced, doing a dramatic bow to him. 

Stefanos turned to him, his eyes gleaming with appreciation.

"You're my hero." 


End file.
